<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Disaster Twin by EvelinArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572390">The Disaster Twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelinArt/pseuds/EvelinArt'>EvelinArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fusion, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelinArt/pseuds/EvelinArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored brothers should be kept away from unstable unfinished experiments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Disaster Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few golden rays of sunlight beams down through the sewer grate above the lair. Laying splayed across the skateboard ramp surrounded by Jupiter Jim comics lay Leonardo. He’s giving up on the comic in his hands, letting it fall on his face with a loud papery flap.<br/>“Talk about ramping up the boooorrreeedom.” he says laying on his back like a starfish, tripping a pile och zines over. He sighs loudly, the echo traveling up the high ceiling of the lair.<br/>“Say, I wonder what Donnie’s up to” he mutters to himself letting one hand swipe the comic off of his face giving him a clear line of sight up to Donnie’s lab. In one swift motion he leans back, throwing his legs up in the air to gain the momentum he needs to jump up on them into a standing pose from laying down, sending some comics flying in the process.<br/>“Perfect ninja moves like always” he thinks to himself with a wide grin completely ignoring all the noise that move just made. He makes a few skips towards the ladder and climbs up to the second level. Time for some brother buggin’! Leonardo makes an effort to actually sneak this time and with light turtle toes he makes his way into the lab.</p>
<p>Donatello sits hunched over his titanium bust trying to perfect the shape of the left eyebrow, completely lost in focus. Leo makes his way behind him using the shadows which are plentiful in the screen and low light LED lit lab. He takes a deep breath about to make a loud noise to scare his brother…<br/>“What do you want Nardo?” Donatello asks without losing any focus off of the bust, completely throwing Leo off. He raspberries out his breath.<br/>“I guess I got busted. Whatcha doing there Donnie?” Leo moves around Donnie to stand at his side. Donnie makes the slightest twitch in the left corner of his mouth at the pun but ignores it.<br/>“Well I - my dear brother - am taking a break to indulge myself in the most eye-pleasing activity while I ponder the next step for my latest project.” he says still not moving his attention from the bust.<br/>“New project? You mean this thing?” in an instant Leo has made his way to the other side of the room where a big white circular machine he’s never seen before sits on a desk connected to one of Donnie’s many computer.<br/>“Don’t you dare touch it Leo! That is a very experimental fusion reactor I’m working on! I need it to power my newest battle shell! Do not break it!” Donnie gets up from his chair hurrying over to Leo as he speaks as he knows this brother heard every single word he just said and decided to ignore each and every one of them.<br/>“A fusion reactor you say? Like nuclear power? Did you find some uranium?” He swipes a finger over the machine just as Donnie reaches him in a panic and throws his entire turtle being at him.<br/>“NO! I told you not to touch it! It has a touch display!” Donnie exclaims, but it is too late. Leo’s finger swipe has activated the device and it lights up with making a deep buzzing and high pitched wave sound.<br/>“Ooooh pretty!” is all Leo can say while looking at the flush LEDs lighting up as the machine fires off a big yellow electric flash enveloping the two brothers and the entire lair goes dark.</p>
<p>It smells like burned nails and popcorn. A light smoke has filled the lab as you hear angry stomping making its way over there.<br/>“PURPLE!” you hear Splinter yell as he’s about to enter the lab. “PURPLE! Why have you turned off the power, my show was just starting!” his anger turns to confusion as the power returns revealing one turtle laying on the lab floor. “Purple? Are you playing the dressy-uppy with Leo again?” The turtle on the floor slowly sits up. He’s got a bluer purple mask with long tails, face-markings like leo’s, both of Leo and Donnie’s body markings, Donnie’s battle shell, Leo’s blue straps, gauntlets like Leo, but in a more purple hue and a computer integrated into the left arm, Le’s pouches but Donnie’s belt and no less than two belt buckles with their emblem, along with donnies knee and elbow pads.<br/>“Wow pops! This experiment turned into quite the blast!” he says with a smile swiftly jumping to his feet, then wobbling a bit before regaining his balance. “Wow wee! Look at me!” He eyes himself spinning around. “I’m me and me!” He looks at Splinter again who is scratching his chin.<br/>“I don’t know what you are up to, Blurple, but I am going back to my show now” Splinter says and leaves. “Teenagers” he mutters, shaking his head.<br/>“Blurple? No I, I, am none other than Donnardo!” he says and laughs a hearty maniacal laughter full of overconfidence. “This is the best thing to ever happen to me! I’m so smart! And handsome! AND clever! Everyone must know!” he says while dramatically gesturing to show brains and appeal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>